<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm the bones by spiderbab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626600">warm the bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbab/pseuds/spiderbab'>spiderbab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, fluffy with a dash of saucy, jason warm him up, tim cold, who doesn't want to wear jason's jacket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbab/pseuds/spiderbab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you got a red nose, babybird. how long you been up here?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one word prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm the bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ii. coat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was always a hit or miss in Gotham. Most of the time it was miserable for Tim, what with a missing spleen and all and the upped chance of him getting sick. So he always made sure to dress appropriately when he went out, at both day job and night job. </p><p>Nights always felt worse, he had to add more padding into his uniform to keep up some heat but he could still feel the chill. Which, fuck you winter, fuck you very much. </p><p>One particular night, Tim was perched up next to a gargoyle that decorated one of the many older buildings in the city. It made a good cover from the wind and blocked some of the chill in the air. But still, it wasn’t all that good. </p><p>He was just about to call it a night (it had been a slow one anyways, it seems even the criminals don’t like going out in the cold) when he heard the sound of boots land next to him. He knew that sound and when he turned his head he was right. Red Hood stood next to him and he could almost feel the warmth seeping off the man. </p><p>“You look like your about to become a gargoyle up here,” Jason said and Tim knew he was smiling behind the helmet. “You got a red nose, babybird. How long you been up here?” The man reached over with a gloved hand and pressed against the tip of Red Robin’s nose.</p><p>Tim sniffled, arms wrapping around his midsection. “Not that long but it’s a colder night than usual so..” He looked back out over the city, hoping to see something, <i>anything</i>, to get some kind of friction in his suit to warm him up. He heard Jason shuffling around next to him and he suddenly felt something being draped over his shoulders. Looking down, he saw Jason’s leather jacket. </p><p>It was so <i>warm</i>. Tim practically melted as he shoved his stiff arms through the sleeves and looked back to Jason. It didn’t even look like the cold bothered him, that wasn’t fair.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled against the collar after he zipped it all the way up. Jason only hummed, hooking an arm around Tim’s shoulders to press him close. </p><p>“Though, I could easily get you warmed up with some skin on skin contact if <i>someone</i> would call it a night,” he threw out, nonchalant but Tim knew and Tim wanted.</p><p>Red Hood shot his grappling hook and was off, Red Robin was right on his tail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>